


All in the Timing

by Jazoriah



Series: Odds and Ends - Merlin Ficlets [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Execution, Ficlet, Gen, Loss, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazoriah/pseuds/Jazoriah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur had always known about Merlin, and had chosen to protect him.</p>
<p>Uther is not so forgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in the Timing

Despite his faults, Merlin knew his master was no fool. After all the miraculous victories and inexplicable good fortune, it was impossible for Arthur _not_ to suspect his servant’s secret.

And yet every time he saw the truth, he looked the other way.

Merlin could not help but smile.

Unfortunately, Uther felt no urge to do the same. The king waited until the prince was visiting the faraway grave of his mother before confronting the exposed sorcerer.

Merlin was frightened, and he was tired. No pleas, no entreaties, no prayers could sway the king.

It was not until the axe was poised above his head that his truest friend returned to Camelot. Merlin caught Arthur’s eye as his horse trotted into view and for a split second saw the horror contorting his friend’s features. A single harsh yell echoed through the courtyard.

The axe struck true.

**Author's Note:**

> A very short death-fic. Because I like fiddling around with extremely short stories.


End file.
